The Bet
by dracosoftie
Summary: Harry and Draco have a friendly wager about Harry's ... stamina. This one's in first person, folks, FYI. A birthday gift for a few lovely Pisces ladies. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


***

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The text of _One_ _fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish_ belongs to Dr. Seuss and Random House. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For all the lovely Pisces ladies on both Biza and my Twitter feed, with thanks to Bets and Roo for the beta. D7Shimmerz, Digitallace, FaeryQueen07, Lilyginny27, ScarletQuill, Stormlite and TheQueenAnne. Happy birthday, my pretty little Pisces!

***

The situation I found myself in was entirely my own fault, though internet porn shares some of the blame. And Draco, I supposed, who was the first to find those streaming videos online.

"That bloke has amazing stamina," Draco had said admiringly, his head tilted slightly as we watched a very fit – and _very_ well-endowed – man on screen roughly fucking the mouth of his all-too-willing partner, who was enjoying it very much, if the size of the erection he sported was any clue.

"I could last that long if I tried," I had said, caught up in the moment.

"Sure you could," Draco had snickered, making my hackles rise. I _could_ last that long if I wanted to. Wasn't it common courtesy not to hold back your release during a blowjob? Wasn't prolonging things rude? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love giving blowjobs, but after a while my jaw gets tired and I start thinking about what else I could be spending my time doing, like laundry or the pile of reports I brought home from work.

Christ, I was getting old.

Which was how I landed myself here, shower spray streaming over my back, holding on for dear life while Draco was doing his best to suck my soul out through my cock.

"I can last at least as long as _he_ can," I'd said, adding the final nail in my coffin when Draco snorted dubiously. "I can! Longer, even."

Longer. Merlin on a crutch, what had I been _thinking_? No, scratch that. I know what I'd been thinking. I'd been thinking about what a gorgeous mouth the one giving head had, his lips swollen and cherry-red as they stretched around the other bloke's impressively huge erection.

My cock throbbed at the memory, and I clenched my fists tighter, willing away the image. Thinking about the porno was not helping my current situation.

Draco's cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and I groaned, the sound loud even against the backdrop of the water beating down on the tiles. That was why we'd chosen to do this in the shower. The kids were in bed, but you never knew when one of them would wake up for a drink of water or something. And we couldn't let our stamina test be interrupted. It would make the results inconclusive if we stopped in the middle, Draco had said.

Fuck, he's trying to kill me. I looked down at him, watching as his head bobbed furiously over my cock. He'd been at it for five minutes already – he made sure to spell a big digital clock against the shower wall to count down to the man in the porno's time – and I was already past where I usually would have allowed myself to come. I glanced over at the clock, the numbers slightly blurry without my glasses. Ten more minutes. Eleven if I wanted to not just tie his time but conclusively beat it by Draco's rules. Fuck. Me.

When Draco's soapy hand slid up my thigh, I knew I was in trouble. His jaw must have been hurting already if he was switching tactics like that. The thought made me smirk. See, I wanted to say to him, I was right. I kept my mouth closed, though, because if I've learned one thing over the last ten years, it's not to taunt Draco. And that went double when he had his mouth around my cock.

His slippery finger teased against my entrance, and I widened my stance unconsciously, giving him freer access. He worked a finger inside me, and the burn took the edge off my impending orgasm nicely. I'm sure that wasn't why he did it; in fact, I was positive he would use that finger to send me screaming toward release even faster in just a few moments, but the discomfort of it helped me gather my wits.

I had planned to recite Magical Law Enforcement code to keep myself from coming, but I couldn't. Thinking about work drew my mind to the illegal Polyjuice prostitution ring we had broken up last week. I'd been one of the first through the door, and the image of two men, both Polyjuiced as Draco, fucking roughly against the wall was practically burned on my retinas. On one level I had been furious that someone was perverted enough to want to wear Draco's body, but on another, baser level, I found it hot as hell to see my lover fucking himself, even though I knew neither man had actually _been_ Draco.

So, no Magical Law Enforcement code. I gritted my teeth, my toes curling against the tile floor after a particularly hard suck sent shivers of need up my spine. I felt my orgasm building again, hot and heavy in my belly. Draco added a second finger, sliding them in and out of my arse in time with his sucks. This was going to end quickly if I didn't do something, but fuck if I knew _what_ I could do to take my mind off what he was doing.

Eight minutes gone. If I hadn't seen him spell the clock myself I'd have sworn he'd cast some sort of time slowing charm. Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgod. He _must _be getting tired. How was he not getting tired? My muscles tensed as his fingers grazed across my prostate, massaging the small nub ruthlessly.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ I should never have made this stupid bet with him in the first place. And the terms – Christ. I love my kids, but having to be the one to ferry them to all their various and sundry practices and recitals _alone_ for the next two weeks would be the death of me. Of course, if I won, that burden would fall to Draco_._ Resolve washed through me at the thought of avoiding ballet studios, football practices with their hard benches and boring parents and, most of all, skipping the piano lessons that never failed to set my teeth on edge. I could do this. Two weeks of peace. I could _do_ this.

Kids. The kids. Fuck, no. I grimaced as an image of our youngest flashed through my mind. I wanted to delay my orgasm, not get rid of my erection entirely. No thinking about the kids. Right. I tried to run through a list of my coworkers, but that led to thinking about the raid, and now I'd come full circle. _Fuck._

Draco hummed softly, the vibration making me squirm. A look at the clock confirmed I had three more minutes. I could do this. Three minutes was nothing. Three minutes was –

I slipped deeper into Draco's mouth, and I swore I could feel the soft skin of his throat rubbing against the head of my cock. Sweet fucking _Jesus._ He'd never taken me this deep before, and my balls tightened convulsively; my thighs trembled as I started to whimper. I was one good suck away from losing control, and I knew he could tell.

I scoured my mind for a distraction – _any_ distraction. From nowhere, the book I had read to the kids at bedtime swam to the forefront of my mind. I latched onto it like a lifeline, straining to remember the nonsensical words. How did it go? Something about fish.

_One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish_, I recited, my hands clenching so tightly I could feel my nails digging grooves into my palm. Two minutes, forty seconds. Draco started to fuck my arse with his fingers harder, and I clamped my teeth together to hold back my moans.

_Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish._

Oh god. He cupped my balls, tugging on them just a little too roughly, sending sparks of sharp pleasure through me. One minute, fifty seconds. I could do this.

What came next? Fuck, I couldn't remember. My concentration slipped as he pursed his lips into a tight ring, gripping the shaft of my cock even harder as he slide his mouth up and down its length. _Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_Some are red and some are blue, some are old and some are new._

His fingers moved from caressing my balls to pressing against the skin behind them. Salazar on a fucking stick, he was stroking me from the inside as well. Oh Merlin, I couldn't take much more of this. My skin tingled unbearably as my prostate was battered from both the inside and the out, the pleasurable pressure so good it hurt. I was almost to the point of no return, but I couldn't let him win. Not with just forty seconds left.

_From there to here, from here to there_ – or was it the other way around? The flat of Draco's tongue swept over the head of my cock and my knees buckled, barely able to support my weight as I fought my impending orgasm. Thirty seconds. Fuck it, did the order matter? _From there to here, from here to there, funny things are everywhere._

I struggled to keep my eyes open, glued to the clock on the wall. Twenty seconds. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What came next? Something about a bump. Or a gump. A wump, maybe? Oh, Jesus. This wasn't helping anymore. Draco had three fingers buried in my arse and he was pumping them mercilessly, his mouth working furiously on my aching cock.

Ten seconds. Wasn't there a yink? It drank ink. Ohgodohgodohgod. All thoughts of the book and its ridiculous creatures disappeared as I heard the alarm he had set chime, marking the end of the sixteen minutes. I was coming before the last of the chime faded, my entire body shuddering with the force of my orgasm. My hands unclenched, fisting in Draco's hair to hold him in place as my hips pumped into his mouth, unable to help myself. He sat back on his heels, the hand that had been teasing my balls wrapped around the base of my cock to prevent me from gagging him as I frantically fucked his mouth, his fingers forming a tight ring to help me get the friction I needed to milk out the last of my release.

Seconds after my cock stopped spasming, Draco pulled me down to the shower floor. I flipped around obligingly, supporting myself on my elbows so he could press into me. The muscle was already loose from his earlier ministrations, and he slid in with one long, continuous motion, already slicked by the waterproof Muggle lube we keep in the shower stall. I heard him hiss out a breath as he began to move, his hands gripping my hips so I didn't slide on the wet floor as he pounded into me. I imagined the last sixteen minutes had probably been a bit torturous for him, but it was his own fault, so I didn't feel sorry for him in the least. Floating high on my orgasm – and my victory – I pushed back against him, forcing his cock a bit deeper and pulling a moan from his throat.

He didn't last long, an irony that I would _not_ be pointing out, and a few strokes later he leaned heavily against me, pressing me into the tiles as he emptied himself inside me. Even after the brief amount of time I'd spent kneeling on the ground, my knees were aching, and I wondered how Draco had stood it for all that time.

I belatedly realized the water had gone tepid, and I pushed back against Draco gently, urging him to pull out so we could stand. He did so reluctantly, and the way his knees popped and creaked as he stood made me wince in sympathy. He reached around me, turning off the shower spray. Living in a Muggle neighborhood had a lot of advantages, like privacy, but things like non-magically spelled water heaters were definitely a drawback.

"I can't pick them up from school Tuesday," he said inanely, his voice raspy. How positively like him to avoid admitting he lost. At least he was still honoring the terms of the bet. "I have a meeting."

I smirked, satisfaction flowing through me at the thought of two blissful weeks without parental pick-up duties.

"Fine. I'll get them Tuesday. But that means you add a day to the end. You're not getting out of any of this."

"I can't believe you made it," he said. His eyes narrowed fractionally as he looked at me, his swollen lips curving into a slight frown. "You didn't use a potion, did you?"

"No!" I'd considered it briefly but decided it would be cheating. Not that I'd admit that, or that I'd recited Dr. Seuss to stave off my release.

"I'm impressed," he said, rubbing his jaw ruefully. It was far from an admission that I'd been right, but it was as close as I would get, and we both knew it.

I stepped closer, one hand holding the towel wrapped around my waist, and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. He tilted his head, his lips parting to allow my tongue to dip inside, tasting myself.

"You know," he said thoughtfully after I'd pulled away. "That website had more of those videos."

He smirked at me, and I felt my cock begin to twitch with interest despite the mind-blowing orgasm I'd just had.

"I'm sure we can find inspiration for something else to bet on," he said, letting his own towel drop to the floor. "Double or nothing?"


End file.
